Marathons
Marathons are a frequent event within WACK. Most marathons last around 100km but may be longer or shorter depending on the circumstances (e.g. audition marathons are usually much shorter). They originally started with Pour Lui and Wakisaka Yurika's 100km marathon in 2012, but have since become a staple of WACK, with almost every member having run at least 100km at some point in their career. The marathons are usually broadcasted live on Niconico List of 100km+ marathons 2012 Pour Lui and Wakisaka Yurika On December 28th, Pour Lui and Wakisaka Yurika were challenged to run the first 100km marathon. Neither succeeded, but Wakisaka came the closest to the goal before running out of time. However, the marathon reaggravated an old knee condition that Wakisaka suffered from, causing her to perform fewer shows and eventually graduate from BiS. Footage of the marathon was used in the music video for hitoribochi. 2013 BiS 100km marathon A 100km marathon for all members of BiS took place on November 1st, 2013. Kamiya Saki was the only member to complete it. 2015 BiSH and POP joint marathon The 200km race between the two groups took place on June 6th, 2015. POP won the race and was rewarded 100,000 yen. December 4th 2015 Kamiya Saki marathon After being suspended from POP in August, Kamiya Saki had to run 100km within 24 hours in order to rejoin the group. She succeeded with 2 hours to spare. 2017 GANG PARADE 200km relay Initially, Kamiya Saki was going to do another 100km marathon. However, it was decided that the marathon would be expanded to 200km and that the rest of Gang Parade would join in a "relay" system. Terashima Yuuka gave Watanabe an apple with worms on it after crossing the finish line. January 28th Re:STUPiD Tour marathon During promotions of their album, Re:STUPiD, all members of BiS at the time were made to live in a car, eating only rice, and performing lives every day. To conclude the challenge, all members were made to run a 100km marathon on the final day of January 28th. February 7th 2018 Coco Partin Coco marathon During the WACK General Election Watanabe said that Coco would have to run 100km if she came last. She later promised that she would run 100km if she came first. When neither happened, she did the marathon anyway. July 18th 2018 Aya Eightprince marathon On July 17th, 2018, Aya Eightprince announced that she had decided to run 100km the following day in an attempt to generate more promotion and votes for BiS.LEAGUE. She completed the marathon despite hot temperatures and criticism from other members. December 19th 2018 BiS Relay On December 18th, 2018, BiS announced that they would be running a 100km relay marathon (10km within 45 minutes for each member) the following day, in response to an increase of BiS.LEAGUE CD sales. As the marathon was not completed on time, BiS (excluding Mewclub and Toriaez Hana, who are not allowed to work past the 9pm curfew due to being under 18) were made to immediately run another 100km together as punishment. However, Watanabe then canceled the additional marathon as he was getting bored. comforts Watanabe after he fails the marathon 8% of the way through.]] 2019 BiS/CARRY LOOSE Relay On November 2nd, BiS and CARRY LOOSE held a 200km relay race, to commemorate their joint live show on the 3rd. The outcome of the race will determine their roles in the live, with the winners being the main act, and the losers being the opening act. To allow the members time to rest, Watanabe Junnosuke and T-Palette Records manager Furuki Satoshi each attempted to run 20km to decrease the total length of the race. However, Watanabe gave up after 17km. On November 3rd, Carry Loose were announced as victorious against BiS. Both groups then performed at a joint Tower Records release event for the Carry Loose album and upcoming BiS single. BiS member Neo Trees became injured during the marathon and had to refrain from dancing in following performances. Category:Publicity Stunts